Lucy in the Sky
by The Bluest Lips
Summary: After her parents being taken from her at the young age of 5, Lucy begins training to be a great Celestial wizard just like her mother. When Lucy catches wind of another Celestial wizard named Yukino at a guild named Sabertooth at the age of 10, she goes out in search of the training partner she'd always wanted and the friends she's always needed. (Pairing undecided)
1. Prologue

**It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, but ever since I started High School and doing marching band everything has been a huge rush. In my free time I have been writing this piece though and I believe it's the best thing I have ever written (which isn't really saying much, but hey I'm proud of it. This timeline is super messed up, so just know, Lucy has been born the same year as Sting and Rogue and Leo/Loke already left Karen after she died. Juvia and Gajeel have joined Fairy Tail after disbanding Phantom Lord. Please don't hesitate to ask questions as the story goes on as there will always be a bit of confusion when timelines are changed. Just as a 'by the way' tidbit, every chapter except for the prologue will be 1,000 to 3,000 words and I've already written four chapters! Please enjoy and comment if you notice anything missing or want to be my beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Prologue

Lucy Heartfilia. Born in Heartfilia Mansion in X772 to parents Layla and Jude Heartfilia. Her birth was not uncommon. No lacrima implants. No deaths among family members. Nothing special. It was normal and so was she. After that she had 5 years of that same normal life. A mother and father who loved her and raised her well. The only thing uncommon about her was her interest in magic and reading that had begun at the age of three. By the time she was four she could read 700 page books in three days considering she had other things to do during that time. She had read of her mother's magic and begged for it to be taught to her. Layla willingly obliged and so Lucy and her mother trained for the year to come. Lucy had stunning focus for a four year old and by the time she was five she could hold open a zodiac gate for 30 minutes. Layla was so happy the first time Lucy held Capricorn out for that long that she gave Lucy his, Cancer's and Aquarius's keys to keep so she could train even more on her own. The one thing Layla didn't care to share was that she knew that she and her husband would be gone in the next few days, never to be seen again.

On July 7th, X777, Layla and Jude went out saying they were going to meet with a friend and were found two days later bloodied and broken. They were pronounced dead at the scene and Lucy was left alone. She wandered for days on end eventually finding Taurus on a farm and forming a contract with him as an effort to keep a connection with her mother. She was sad to see them go but accepted that there was no use in grieving as there was no way to bring them back. She eventually found a clearing and made a makeshift tent at the edge of it declaring it her new training ground. This was to be her new home for the next few years. She was soon known by the nearby town as the 'Gifted Child' and took jobs there in order to get new books, food, and keys. She gained Plue when she was 6 in a small find and retrieve mission and later on met the broken Leo and bartered with the Celestial King at the age of 7. She was keen on being like her mother and was a serious force to be reckoned with. At the age of 10 she had gained Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Gemini and Aries.

She had heard of Yukino, who was the same age as her and had Pisces, Libra and a 13th key that was a mystery to her, on one her missions that took her to Crocus. She planned on meeting her one day soon and set out to find where she was. This is where our story begins. A strong, young girl going out to explore and meet the other who holds the same magic as her.


	2. Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

"So the train station is this way, but if I go there I'll have to get off at Magnolia station so I'm not exhausted by the time I get to Crocus." Lucy said with a groan as she ran towards the town nearby where the train station was. She had a backpack on but refused to let one ounce of training be missed out on, especially when Leo refused to stay in the spirit world.

"Yes, Lucy-Hime and the next train to Magnolia departs in 10 minutes so either you let me carry you on my back or you run faster." Leo began to chase after Lucy with a smirk on his face.

"NO! You will never carry me!" Lucy said giggling and doubling her speed.

"We will see." Just then the town came in view and they ran in and around vendors getting greetings as they passed. It took 2 minutes to get to the station and another 5 to get on the train and get Leo back in the spirit world. By then most of the seats were filled and so Lucy had to knock at one of the rooms and get permission to sit with the people there.

She knocked timidly at one of the rooms and slid the door open when she heard a murmur. She then bowed at the waist and politely asked, "May I please sit with you? The other rooms are full." The people inside smiled at her and gestured for her to sit.

When she sat down she couldn't help but observe the people around her. The teenage boy sitting next to her had black hair that had a slight shimmer and a silver necklace around his neck. He had no clothes on except for a pair of boxers. Lucy had to hold in her giggle at the sight but soon couldn't hold it in anymore and lost it. She began to laugh and had to stifle her giggles to say, "Nice boxers." The boy promptly jumped up and scrambled for his clothes while the other two in the booth berated him with insults and corrections.

"Gray, we have a guest and yet you can't bother to keep your clothes on. I am very disappointed in you." The woman red hair spoke up. She had silver armor on over a blue skirt and looked a bit scary to be honest. Lucy shivered a little at her tone and put her hands in her lap in order to not get on this lady's bad side.

The woman noticed her behavior and once this "Gray" fellow settled down, she introduced herself and the others. "Hello, I am Erza Scarlet. The misbehaved one over there is Gray Fullbuster and the one next to me is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy took this opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm 10 years old! Pleased to make your acquaintance." Once this was said Natsu spoke up.

"Hiya, Lucy! Nice to meet ya! We're all 17." Natsu had fluffy pink hair and pointy teeth that startled Lucy for a second. He was dressed in an open black vest with nothing underneath, a white scaly scarf, and white pants. "Nice to meet you."

Once introductions were over with, the train began to move and Natsu's once happy face turned green. Lucy recognized this as motion sickness and touched Virgo's key to communicate with her. She asked if there was anything in the spirit world that could help and Virgo replied with a solution that could help temporarily. "Excuse me," Lucy said, "I may have a way to temporarily stop Natsu's sickness if it's alright." Erza smiled politely and said that it'd be great. "Please don't be alarmed when my spirit comes out." Everybody nodded. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Suddenly, Virgo popped up with a bottle in hand. "Punishment, Hime-sama?" Lucy promptly facepalmed at the looks directed at her and responded. "No, Virgo. Please just treat Natsu."

"Yes Hime-sama." Virgo then dumped the bottle of liquid down Natsu's throat and turned back to Lucy. "Will that be all, Hime-sama?"

Lucy smiled and responded with a yes. Virgo then disappeared and all attention was redirected at Natsu who was back to his normal self.

"Thank you, Lucy-chan." Erza said with a smile.

Lucy nodded and asked a question that had been plaguing her mind since she got on. "I'm sorry for my asking, but what type of magic do you use?"

"I use requip magic." Erza started.

"I use fire dragon-slaying magic."

"I use ice-make magic." Gray finished.

Lucy's eyes widened at Gray's and she began to get excited. She had been interested in ice-make magic ever since she saw a show Lamia Scale had put on and saw all the interesting things that could be done with it. When she saw the ice-make Mage, Lyon, she could barely contain her awe. "Gray, when we get off could you please give a demonstration of your magic?" Gray seemed taken aback while Natsu scoffed and turned his head.

"Um, sure. I guess I could." Gray couldn't help but smile when the little ten year old girl jumped over to hug him repeating her thanks over and over again. Erza smiled softly at how sweet Lucy was and nodded her approval at Gray.

When the train stopped, Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and jumped up and down excitedly as they got off. Gray asked if it was alright for the demonstration to be at his guild, Fairy Tail, and Lucy agreed readily. They walked and chatted for a while before they stopped at a large wooden building. "You ready?" Gray said stopping outside the guild. Lucy nodded eagerly and stepped to the side as she watched him work his magic.

He began by launching an ice ball into the air and letting it explode causing snow to fall gracefully onto the ground. He then pointed at Lucy's feet and made skates and froze the ground beneath her. She giggled and skated around him twirling once she went around twice. He then created skates on his own feet and danced with Lucy until it melted. They were both smiling and Lucy's teeth were chattering because of the cold weather that had been created around them. Gray noticed this and picked her up setting her on his shoulders. "Come on, Shorty. Let's get you inside." Lucy nodded and happily sat on his shoulders for the ride inside.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked in front of the doors.

"No."

"I'll ask if you can stay in the guild for tonight then."

"Thank you, Onee-San."

Gray smiled as he said, "No problem" and went inside.

Once in, Gray had to duck with Lucy on his shoulders as a chair flew towards them. Lucy slid down to his back after that and she looked over his shoulder at the fight. Natsu was blowing fire at a large white haired man as a drunk girl with a bikini top cheered them on. At the bar a girl with white hair similar to the man in the fight's was smiling and delivering a barrel to the cheering woman. At a table a woman with brown hair and glasses who resembled a fairy queen was scoffing and talking with three men. One of the men had blond hair and a scar on his eye, another had a type of helmet on, and the last had long green hair. The woman interested Lucy seeing as she looked like a fairy and so Lucy was set to meet her.

Gray soon set her down away from danger so he could speak with the guild master and Lucy saw this as her chance to speak with the fairy lady. She walked over timidly and tapped the lady's arm to get her attention. Suddenly all four of them were looking at her with distaste. Lucy suddenly felt scared but asked her question anyway. "I'm sorry miss, but are you a fairy queen?"

Suddenly the woman smiled proudly and put her hand to her chest while the others rolled their eyes. "Why, yes I am. My name is Evergreen. What might yours be little one?" Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy. I am honored to have met a fairy such as yourself." She bowed at the waist and Evergreen, feeling no reason to dislike this child as she did the others, picked her up and turned to the three men around her. "Can we keep her?" Evergreen said giggling.

"I'm sure she has parents she has to stay with." The blond one said causing Lucy's face to plummet.

"Laxus! Look what you've done to the little one." Evergreen then turned to Lucy and put her forehead against hers. "It's okay, we'll give you a place to stay." Lucy then smiled at the others and put her hand out to them. "I'm Lucy and you are?"

The green haired one shook her hand first with a soft smile. "I'm Freed. It's a pleasure."

The one with the helmet then stuck his tongue out and shook her hand, "I'm Bickslow, but you can call me Bicks." Lucy giggled at his greeting and then turned to Laxus who grunted with his arms crossed and said, "Laxus." Lucy understood and just waved while smiling.

After they had chatted for a bit they heard Gray calling out Lucy's name. Evergreen turned around with Lucy still in her arms and a sneer on her lips. "What do you want with Lucy?" Lucy's eyes widened as she sensed conflict and began to speak. "I met Gray on the train here and he showed me his magic. He was trying to get me a place to stay in the guild but I'm guessing no luck there." He nodded. "So I can stay with you Evergreen." She smiled wide and Evergreen did the same, startling Gray. He began to worry but thought that Lucy could handle herself despite not knowing her for that long so he nodded and started to leave but not without hearing a, "Goodbye, Onee-San!" From behind him.

Lucy then turned back to the four she learned called themselves the Thunder Legion and allowed them to take her with them to the house they lived in. Lucy got in a twin bed beside Evergreen's queen and put herself to sleep.

That night was one filled with terrors that only Lucy could imagine. Her nightmares were filled with her mother telling her that she had replaced her in her heart and her father frowning and shaking his head at her. But that wasn't the worst of it. Later in the night her mother started to cry tears of blood and the blood started to soak through her and Lucy's father's clothes. Eventually they were just pools of blood and Lucy woke up breathing heavily with her hands tangled in her hair and tears streaming down her face. She had to be quiet though. She didn't want to disturb the woman who so nicely took her in. She went out the door and down the stairs to the restroom. There she splashed water in her face to wash the tears away. She looked in the mirror determined and said, "I won't remember that day. I won't." This had been a recurring phrase she used to get the nightmares to go away, but as of late it hadn't been working.

She looked to the side and saw Leo there leaning against the wall looking at her with sad eyes. He was always there for her when she needed it and she was grateful for it. She began to walk towards him with her arms held out. "Come here. It's okay. Everything's alright." He said wrapping his arms around her and picking her up princess style.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to take her into the kitchen. By then it was 5:30 am and they decided to make a breakfast for everyone in the house. Around 6, when the bacon was put in the pan by Leo, the other occupants of the house began to filter in with sleep filled eyes. Lucy was giggling when Leo put some of the biscuit batter on her nose when the others came. Lucy then turned around to wave at the new arrivals. "Hi guys! Leo and I will be done with breakfast in a few if you wanna sit down."

"Yeah um… Who's Leo?" Bickslow asked confused.

"Oh! He's my spirit. I forgot to tell you that I'm a Celestial Mage. This is Leo of the 12 Zodiac keys."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, but as I have told Lucy before," He glanced at her, "My friends call me Loke." Leo said bowing at the waist in his black suit.

"And as I have said before, I don't find it very professional."

"I am perfectly fine with him staying as long as he wants." Evergreen said emphasizing the word 'long'.

"I'd be fine with th-"

"Force gate closure."

With that he disappeared with a wink. Lucy rolled her eyes at his flirtatious habits and finished the cooking dishing out bacon filled biscuits with eggs on top and bits of potatoes on the side. She put all the plates on the table where the Thunder Legion was sitting and smiled at them all. "I hope you enjoy it!" And with that everyone dug in and food went flying from Bickslow's plate which caused a giggle to be released from Lucy's mouth.

Once everyone was done, Lucy cleared the table and took them to the sink to wash. As soon as she put the first plate into the sink she realized that she was a bit too short to reach into it.

"I can wash. You dry." Laxus said taking the plate from her hands. She nodded and took the dish towel and began to dry. They did this in silence for a while until Lucy spoke up. "I know you only volunteered to do this with me to ask me a question so please speak up and end this god awful silence."

Laxus smirked at Lucy's sharp tongue and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

Lucy looked at him for a second before returning to her drying. "I can leave today if you'd like me to. Though I'd prefer it to be later on today so I can take the night train to Crocus."

Laxus widened his eyes. "What business do you have in Crocus?"

"I need to find a Mage named Yukino Agria. I planned on asking around Crocus first considering it has the largest population. Now that I know she isn't here I need to go search Crocus quickly."

"Oh I've heard of her. She's the newest member of the latest guild Sabertooth. It's located around that area so you should be fine. Just, if you do go today, don't forget about Evergreen. She seems to have become attached to you and won't like hearing of you leaving. Please come visit her."

With this Lucy smiled brightly, "Yes, sir!"

Laxus chuckled and once he dried his hands he messed up Lucy's hair. "Thanks, Kid."


	3. Sabertooth

**Special chapter for the last day of school! R &R (Still looking for a beta) (:**

Chapter 2- Sabertooth

When Laxus and Lucy arrived at the guild they each went their separate ways. Laxus to his usual table and Lucy to where Gray was sitting with a blue haired girl and the rest of team Natsu. The white haired woman who worked at the bar seemed to be watching their conversation closely so Lucy decided to change course and go her direction instead. Once she got to the bar she climbed onto a stool and waved at the woman. She promptly came over and started to speak. "Why hello young lady! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. You must be Lucy. Nice to meet you! Would you like a strawberry smoothie? It's my specialty!" Lucy was taken aback by Mira's knowledge of her name but let it slide as Team Natsu didn't seem the type to keep new things on the down low.

"I would love a strawberry smoothie Mira." Lucy said leaning on the counter.

"Coming right up."

"Can you bring another barrel out too, Mira?" Another voice hiccuped from across the bar.

"Yep!"

The owner of the voice was the brown haired woman from the day before with the bikini top. The only difference was that today she wasn't cheering on a fight. She noticed Lucy across the bar and scooted closer. "Hey there shorty! Name's Cana. You gotta be," she hiccups, "Lucy."

Lucy giggled, nodded confirming that it was indeed her name and put her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here!"

After they had introduced themselves, Mira brought out their drinks and Cana was suddenly too busy guzzling down her drink to speak anymore. Lucy was worried for her physical health but knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

Lucy began to look around the guild at all the people while feeling the presence of Mira behind her.

"The taller man with the white hair over there is Elfman. He's my brother and he's the one who was fighting Natsu yesterday when you came in." Lucy nodded and continued to listen to her. "The one with blue hair surrounded by books is Levy, the one sitting next to her looking bored is Gajeel, and the two behind them are Droy and Jet. Now the interesting thing with those four is that Jet, Droy, and Gajeel are completely in love with Levy but she only likes Gajeel, so although sometimes they fight over her, Gajeel is always the winner. It's so romantic!" Lucy was amazed by the story and by how many books were piled around the small Mage. She decided to meet her before she left but continued to listen to Mira. "The blue haired woman next to Gray is Juvia. She is in love with Gray and I think that secretly Gray loves her back, but the thing is Lyon, Gray's brother-ish figure from Lamia Scale, is head-over-heels for Juvia. It's complicated but they are so my OT3! That's like three people you think would be good for each other, by the way."

Lucy almost couldn't believe that Lyon was Gray's brother but was excited at the new information given to her and couldn't wait to ask Gray about it (and tease him about Juvia. She could see his blush now.).

"Lastly, the young girl over there with dark blue hair pulled back in pigtails is Wendy. She's a dragon slayer like Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu. There are other people in the guild such as Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba but I think I've named off all the people you should really meet before you've left."

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy decides to start with Wendy and Juvia so she heads over to the table with Team Natsu.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Luce!" "Yo Lucy!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"Hello Lucy, my names Wendy. It's really nice to talk to someone younger than me. No offense!"

"None taken." Lucy says with a smile.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"She is ten years old, Juvia!" Gray said face palming.

"Promise to never leave Juvia." Juvia says clinging to Gray's arm.

"Get off!" He said with a slight blush on his cheeks as he tried to pry from her vice grip.

Lucy giggled. "It's alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds to your snuggling. I have other people to meet."

Before she left the table she caught Gray red faced as he continued his struggle. She then went to the table covered in books and got through Jet and Droy to see what Levy was reading. It looked like a book in a different language and she began to grow more curious so she tapped the brunette's shoulder gaining both her and Gajeel's attention. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering what language that was in."

"It's in the language of Crouton. The book itself though is The History of Dark Magic by Refez Grandele"

"Oh my gosh! I've read that! Have you gotten to the part about reincarnation magic yet?"

"Yes, and…"

Levy and Lucy began to fangirl and gossip over the books they've both read and recommend others that either person hasn't. Levy gave Lucy two books in different languages so that Lucy could learn them and sent her on her way. By this time it was getting late so Lucy headed back over to the Thunder Legion to say her goodbyes.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to catch my train to Crocus now."

Once this had reached everyone's ears, Lucy immediately found herself pressed against Evergreen's plentiful breast. She blushed as she hugged her back for a moment before squirming out of the arms around her and waving to the others promising to visit soon. No tears were shed but it was still an emotional farewell. Once outside the guild Loke appeared pointing to the watch on his arm. Lucy nodded in understanding and began to run to the station. Once there she got on the train and settled into an empty room lying down on the seat with her eyes closed. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew the whistle blew at one of the stops on the way to Crocus. She slowly got up rubbing her eyes and resting her head against the window. They were still stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked towards the door to see two boys her age. One with black hair and one with blonde. She waved them in and without an introduction they slumped onto the seat across from her with green faces. She smiled in understanding and went back to looking out the window while wondering what had happened to make the boys across from her so tired and motion sick. Could they have been training? Maybe they were on a job for their guild? Were they dragon slayers like Natsu? She shrugged it off and decided to ask them once they sat up. A few minutes later, Virgo's key began to glow and so she allowed the spirit out much to the surprise of the other occupants of the room. "Lucy-hime, I believe these two boys have a connection to Yukino. Have I earned punishment?"

"For the last time, I will not punish you. But thank you for the info." Lucy said closing the gate and leaning back with her arms crossed looking at the two boys who seemed to be on guard. They both had magic swarming around them and glares were present on their faces.

"Do you plan to harm a member of our guild?"

Lucy laughed awkwardly and pulled her legs to her chest while shaking her head. "N-No I don't want to harm her. I just really want to train with her because she has the same magic as me." She sparkle in her eye as she said it convinced the two it was the truth and so they calmed down. "She also has the other Zodiac keys so I wanted to see what Pisces and Libra could do. Plus she has a key that's a total mystery to me! I'm so excited to meet her! I just can't wait!" The boys laughed at her fangirl moment and couldn't help but wonder who the person in front of them was.

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue, we're from Sabertooth." The blonde one said with a smirk. "Who might such an interesting girl as you be?" He winked causing Lucy to blush and Leo's key to burn in her pouch. She touched the pouch causing Leo to simmer down.

"I'm Lucy." She said extending her hand to shake. What she didn't expect was for Sting to take her hand and kiss the top of it while Rogue scoffed in the background.

"It's a pleasure." Leo was trying his best to get out of his key, but Lucy was fighting back hard for him to stay in.

Once Lucy had gotten her hand back she decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask if Sting and Rogue could set up a meeting between Yukino and her. "Would you mind asking Yukino if she would see me so we can discuss training with each other?"

The two looked at each other as if they could communicate telepathically and then nodded in understanding turning back to face the blonde across from them. "We'll do it, but you have to promise not to hurt her."

"I promise."

"Thank you, Lucy. We'll do our best."

The rest of the ride was filled with mainly small talk between Sting and Lucy with the occasional comment from Rogue, but before they began speaking Lucy gave the two something for their motion sickness which they were very thankful for. Lucy couldn't help but be intrigued by Rogue's mysterious behavior and tried to bring him into the conversation more than once only to be met with monosyllabic answers. This was alright with her but she couldn't help but wonder what he was like with close friends. She decided to grow to be friends with him. She wanted to be someone he can relax around and trust to stay with him for the long run.

Once they had arrived at Crocus Station, Lucy was asked by the two to follow them into the woods and wait in a clearing that reminded her of what had been her home for the last five years.

"Stay here. We'll go get her." Sting said before running off with Rogue to get Yukino. Lucy waited 30 minutes before getting bored and deciding to expand on her power while waiting. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and began to imagine and concentrate on her power expanding until an orb of power was constructed around her. The orb continued to get larger the more she concentrated on her power stretching and pulling on itself to elongate and cause more land to be covered in the light power being emitted by this 10 year old girl. By the time it was dark out the entire clearing was bathed in light and the shimmery essence could be viewed a mile out all around. At that point she began to sweat and knew it was time to pull it back in so she slowly pulled on the reins so to say and allowed the power back into her. This sudden increase in power made her giddy inside and so she stood up and ran around the clearing doing handstands and back handsprings whenever she saw fit. When she was upside down in a handstand she saw three figure approach the clearing. Knowing who it was already she back handsprung over to them and popped up a foot away from their faces. She began to embrace the white haired girl with an excited smile on her face.

"Well, hello soul sister!" She exclaimed letting go and twirling around in happiness. They all stared back at her in shock at her mood.

"What are you on, Blondie?"

She giggled and jumped to a branch of one of the trees above hanging upside down. "Haven't you noticed that you're blonde too?" She giggled. "Guess not, Ba~ka!" Sting started to pout and looked at Rogue who was trying hard to hide his smirk. "I just stopped my training for the day and man did my power orb grow up big tonight! Anyways, since it's a bit late tonight for more training, I was wondering if you, meaning Yukino, wanted to train here with me. We could set up a time to meet or, since I'll be setting up camp here, you can just drop by anytime and I'll be ready to train."

Yukino stared wide eyed at the force of nature before her. She knew what she was talking about as far as training since she had seen the orb of light and sensed the power coming from it. She could tell by just that that this girl, Lucy, in front of her was immensely stronger than her and was shocked that someone like her would want to train with her. She was compelled to say yes, but she also didn't want to become a hinder to Lucy's performance as she knew she was to everyone else by being their number one bad luck charm. She was about to say that she couldn't, but, before she did, she looked into Lucy's big brown eyes pleading for her to train with her and was compelled to say yes. Lucy looked so happy in that moment that Yukino knew she had made the right choice.


	4. Training

**Because of the amazing response I have gotten over the past few days with 3 reviews and 24 followers, I have decided to post this chapter one day earlier than I thought I would before. Thank you all so much for being great readers and please continue to leave responses as they truly do make my day. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Training

On the first day of training Lucy decided to get a feel for how far Yukino had gotten in her magical and physical skills so far, so she set up a training routine for the day. Depending on how much she had trained in the past she could last for any time between 1-8 hours of Lucy's intense training routine. Lucy doubted that with Yukino's strength she could get any less than one hour. Then again, no one had been subject to Lucy's training besides Lucy herself and she had been known to be one tough cookie. They started out with the basics: 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, and 100 squats. They then ran through the woods and around Crocus. The people around them once they got to Crocus were bewildered as they stared at the two young girls running alone in such a large city. Though the stares soon vanished when they realized that Yukino was a Sabertooth Mage and more than capable of handling herself, though that didn't stop them from wondering who the cute blonde was next to her. Lucy paid no attention to those around her as she was focusing on how Yukino and herself were breathing. Though Lucy's breaths were even, Yukino's were a bit labored.

"Yukino, it'll help if you breath in through your nose and out through the mouth. It's better than the gasping you're doing." Yukino nodded at Lucy's comment and began to do as told. Lucy smiled and they finished their 5 miles in 35 minutes. Yukino was exhausted, but Lucy was just getting started. They stopped at the clearing and took a 10 minute water break in which Yukino guzzled the water down while Lucy took a few gulps from her water bottle and waited for the other celestial mage to finally breath after practically sticking her entire head in the steam nearby.

"You alright there?" Lucy asked with a small smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Just a little tired but I can still train more." Lucy smiled and gestured for Yukino to sit across from her in the clearing and she did so quickly seeing this as a chance to rest some more. Once both girls had sat down Lucy called out Capricorn and had him lead them in power meditation in which they expanded their magical capabilities as Lucy had been doing the day they met. Capricorn began to explain the process to Yukino thoroughly so to avoid injury.

"To begin one must close their eyes and imagine their magic power. No matter how big or small it it is in your mind, what must be clear is its shape, color, smell, and aura. These characteristics are what differ your magic from anyone else's. Once it is imagined you must cancel out all sounds and feelings other than me and your magic. Next you must imagine yourself pulling at your magic power as if it were taffy. You must stretch it to cover more area space. You continue to do this until you notice that you are sweating. This is your body telling you to stop and cool down. Though you don't want to pull it in too fast or else you could die of a sort of magical overdose. So pull it in slowly and allow it to fill you with more magical energy than you had before. With both Lucy and Layla Heartfilia this process gave them a lot of physical energy but with a lot of people it can either make them feel rested or even tired. I await to see how you react." At this, Yukino and Lucy began the meditation. While Yukino only made it about 5 minutes, Lucy kept going until her bubble of energy was around both her and Yukino, allowing her to see the inside of Lucy's magic bubble. Yukino was amazed at the golden mist that swirled around into different shapes and memories Lucy has been in contact with in the past. She saw spirits and places she had never even heard of before. Amongst all the mystical things around though, there were two people who appeared throughout the bubble. One was an older woman who looked as if she could have been an older version of Lucy and the other was a man who had greying hair and love in his eyes. Yukino guessed these people to be Lucy's parents and wondered why they weren't with their daughter while she was out traveling. She supposed that the blonde celestial wizard was an enigma to her and vowed to learn more about the young girl in front of her.

Lucy began to reign in her magic and settled in to the energy coming into her. When her eyes opened they were full of life and Yukino was only able to jump back quickly as Lucy jumped onto her feet and ran around with her arms flapping on either side of her.

"I'm a bird!" She announced sweeping Yukino onto her shoulders. Yukino quickly grabbed onto Lucy's head not realizing she was covering her eyes. Lucy, without a care in the world, ran into a tree with full force knocking herself unconscious and causing Yukino to land on her butt with a 'thump'. Yukino laughed and worriedly looked at Lucy searching for injuries. She saw a bit of red dripping down her forehead and quickly regained her composure running back to her guild Sabertooth to get her best friends, Sting and Rogue, to help her with the unconscious celestial wizard. Even when exhausted from her training session, Yukino pushed herself as fast as she could go so her new friend would not bleed out before she got back. Once she reached the guild, she scrambled around searching for the Twin Dragons. When she caught a glimpse of black and blonde she grabbed them and ran back into the forest not noticing their surprised looks, nor the two extra followers she had gained the curiosity of. She ran back to the clearing and dropped to the ground beside the blonde still lying on the ground. It looked as if the bleeding had stopped but blood was still dried to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I really can't deal with injuries of any kind. Please help." Yukino was breathing heavily but managed to get the words out before she collapsed out of exhaustion right beside Lucy.

"Yukino!" Sting exclaimed rushing to her side and cradling her head in his lap. He looked around for helped and noticed Rufus and Orga alongside Rogue looking bewildered at the sight before them. Snapping them out of their revelry, Sting begun to shout orders. "Orga, go to the stream to get water. Rufus, use your medical memory magic to heal Lucy's wound. Rogue, make sure Lucy is comfortable as she is being treated." All three nodded and began to do as they were told. As Rogue sat Lucy in his lap with her back against his chest, Rufus began to work his magic and Orga flashed away to get water. Once the clearing was in silence, Rogue unconsciously began to stroke Lucy's hair and lean his head forward to rest on hers with Sting looking on in silent amazement. Rogue had never shown this much physical affection to anyone in the time Sting had known him and now he was with someone he had only met in the last week. Sting was astounded to say the least, but decided to keep it to himself… At least until he had an opportunity to tease him alone.

With a crack of thunder, Orga was back from the river with several bottles filled with water. Rufus looked up at this and nodded him over.

"The blonde is healed thanks to me and will wake up soon. She will need water to fully recover though and-" Rufus stopped speaking catching sight of Rogue's contact with Lucy and smirking, committing it to memory for use as blackmail in the future. As soon as it was fully memorized, the blonde began to stir moving to become more comfortable in Rogue's embrace. Blushing slightly, Rogue moved his head and stopped stroking Lucy's hair, instead putting his hand on her shoulder to gently wake her from her injury induced slumber.

"What are you doing touching her shoulder when you could be waking the princess with a kiss?" Sting bellowed, unable to keep from teasing his friend any longer. The only reaction from Rogue was a smattering of pink appearing across his usually colorless face. When Lucy settled, her head was resting on Rogue's shoulder and her legs were strung across his lap giving more reason for Rogue's face to be dusted in crimson.

Her hazel eyes began to open immediately landing on the dark haired Mage holding her in his arms. Her face turned scarlet at the short distance between their faces and immediately turned her face away assessing the situation. They were in the clearing she had been calling home for the past two days and there was a red substance on the tree near them. An unconscious Yukino was being held by Sting and two other people she had no recollection of were standing before her. None of the others had any injuries and Yukino looked to have passed out with exhaustion instead of blood loss. With a wince Lucy realized she had been bleeding out of her head after having ran into a tree…

How embarrassing.

She tried to get up only to be pulled down again by Rogue.

"You're still hurt," Was all he said on the matter.

Seeing no other option she made herself comfortable once again on his lap and turned to the two she didn't know with a hand extended.

"Hello, my name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial Mage. You are?"

The first to react to Lucy's introduction was the tall buff boy with green hair held back in a ponytail. He took her hand and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Orga. I'm a lightning god slayer!"

The other boy with long blond hair and a slim figure then stepped forward with a look of sadness flashing over his face. "My name is Rufus. I am a memory-make Mage, which is the reason I know of your parents. My condolences."

Lucy's smile disappeared as she shook his hand. Sensing her change of mood, Rogue put his arms around her in comfort. Lucy then touched his hand and gave him a small smile in thanks. Rogue's lip quirks upwards at this and he rested his head on her shoulder in contentedness, not caring who was watching. The others committed it to memory for future teasing and blackmail.

"So, now that we're acquainted," the blonde female began, "I'd like to go back to my tent. I trust that you all can take care of Yukino. Tell her she can take tomorrow off if she so pleases. She's done well." Lucy smiled. "I have to go call my friend Evergreen through my lacrima. You all can leave." She crawled out of Rogue's lap and into her tent. "Give me a call if you need me!" She exclaimed as a second thought to make sure they knew they were welcome to talk to her.

The Sabertooth mages all began moving at once with Sting carrying Yukino followed by Rogue with Rufus and Orga in the back. As soon as they were out of Lucy's earshot three of the four conscious mages began to make fun of the fourth conscious Mage.

"So Rogue, do you think your children will have black hair and brown eyes or blonde hair and red eyes?" Sting asked with a smirk donning his boyish features.

"Or do you think they'll have shadow magic or Celestial spirit Magic?" Rufus asked eliciting in a growl from Rogue.

"But seriously, Rogue, what was that all about? You show no feelings to anyone for years and then this girl who is 10 years old just like us comes around and suddenly you show concern, empathy, even embarrassment and all for what might I ask? A celestial Mage just like Yukino. So what's up man?"

"She's… Different." Rogue murmured with a look of confusion on his face. "I feel as if she is the exact opposite of me and somehow that is comforting."

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract." Sting said adjusting the quiet female that was resting in his arms. Rogue just grunted in response and they all stayed silent until they reached Yukino's room inside the guild and set her down in there. They then dispersed into their own rooms and thought about the events that had occurred that day. In Rogue and Sting's conjoined rooms the two girls were the topic of thought, where as in Orga and Rufus's separate rooms the thoughts were on their friend Rogue's reaction to the blonde in the clearing. _Lucy…_ Her hair was golden and her voice soft when she spoke with them. Her hazel eyes sparkled in curiosity when they mentioned their magic types and immediately darkened after her parents were mentioned. _What an interesting girl. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

* * *

"It hasn't even been two days Evergreen." Lucy sighed into the lacrima sitting down on her bed of Aries' pink fluff.

"I know that Lucy, but I can't help but miss the only kid I've ever liked. I mean, I'm surrounded by idiotic children who don't know what the hell's happening, whereas you at least have some inkling of what's happening around you, such as when you commented on my status as a fairy queen. To me it's obvious but I guess others are oblivious to my reign. Oh well... At least we've met. I can already tell that we'll be getting along for a long time. Think of me as your 19 year old, older sister. Oh… Does that make me a weird queen to be friends with someone 9 years younger than me?"

The corners of Lucy's lips stretched upwards as she listened to Evergreen's thoughts on their situation and she began to giggle at the comment about their age difference. "It's not weird at all! I love the fact that we're friends and I don't see the boys making fun of you." She gestured to the corner of the lacrima where Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus were eating dinner.

Bickslow turned his head at that and faced towards the screen. "We will continue to not make fun of her if you start calling us 'the men' instead of 'the boys', kid."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Alright, Bicks, whatever floats your boat"

Bickslow rolled his tongue out of his mouth as a sign of contentedness and got up to bring his plate to the table. Laxus and Freed who had been silent until this point did the same with their plates and sat down on the right side of Evergreen while Bickslow crashed down on her left causing the couch on which they sat to practically cave in on itself. After the harassment caused by the three 'men' had stopped, Evergreen adjusted herself with a scowl carved into her face.

The lacrima screen that had been safe due to its position on the coffee table in front of the team, displayed a young blonde haired girl with wide brown eyes trying to hold back her laughter with her hands and failing miserably. Lucy loved seeing the family dynamic the Raijinshuu displayed when with each other. It allowed her to imagine the life she could have had if her parents hadn't been killed. She daydreamed about her parents looking after her and whatever little siblings she could have had. She wondered if she would have had an independant and flamboyant little sister like Evergreen or a perverse and fun little brother like Bickslow. Maybe she would have had a quiet, bookworm of a brother like Freed or possibly a buff, strong brother like Laxus… She would never know. Her daydreams were always bittersweet and came about whenever she was with the people she became friends with, but she always kept her positivity when she imagined her ideal life and never cried about the things she had taken away from her. She thought of everything as a new opportunity. She would never have met the Raijinshuu, Fairy Tail, or any of the people from Sabertooth had her parents not died and although she mourned them every day she did not regret what she had done after the traumatic event, and so she could laugh freely at the familial display of affection in front of her.

"How has your training been, Kid? I see that you have a bruise on your head. What happened?" Laxas spoke first on the couch that had previously only had Evergreen on it.

"Oh… I got a little high and ran full force into a tree…"

"WHAT?!" The Raijinshuu were practically falling over each other trying to get a closer look at the screen which caused Lucy to lean back.

"What were you high on?" Freed asked as if he were a worried father questioning the daughter who had come home late.

"It was a magic high. I have one almost every time I meditate." She spoke nonchalantly, but was careful in trying not to get any more of a rise from the group. "It runs in my family and is completely normal according to the doctors my mother and I consulted before she left."

The team sat back at the new information they were given and flinched when she mentioned her dead mother, although Lucy was fine talking about her.

"We're glad you're safe," Evergreen said visibly more relaxed seeing the smile that took over Lucy's face, "but we still worry about you even though it has only been two days.

Lucy nodded. "I understand."

Evergreen smiled softly at the other girl and began to look off to the right of the lacrima. She widened her eyes when she saw the time and put her hand towards the lacrima. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but we have to go to bed. We have to be up and out of the house by 5 am tomorrow for a mission and won't be able to talk for a week or two. Please take care of yourself! Bye!" Before the screen went dark a cacophony of different forms of goodbye assaulted Lucy's ear drums. As soon at the screen turned off, her tent was cloaked in darkness. The girl sighed and allowed herself to fall back into the pink fluff that was her bed and pull at the material to cover her body. She soon fell asleep longing for sweet dreams as opposed to the night terrors she had grown accustomed to in the last five years of her short life.

Her longing for peace was not felt by whatever controlled her dreams though as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Eventually her spirits had had enough and decided on Virgo to come and calm Lucy. The pink haired spirit dressed in maid's clothing popped into the human world in one moment and was snuggling the small child the next as a mother would have done if she still had one. Though it wasn't a restful night, Lucy did last until morning when she popped up ready to explore her surroundings once again.

 **I'm time skipping next chapter. Be warned!**


	5. Tenrou

Chapter 4- Tenrou

It had been two years since Lucy met Fairy Tail, met Sabertooth, and Yukino and Lucy began training together. The years had brought on a lot of improvement for Yukino as a celestial mage and a lot of happiness for Lucy who had spent a lot of her time alone before she met Yukino and her friends from Sabertooth. Lucy had spent a lot of time training both her's and Yukino's minds and bodies along with Sabertooth's when they had the chance. While Rufus and Orga rarely came to training, Sting and Rogue tried their best to come to at least one session a week if not two or three. They had gotten to running 10 miles without breathing too heavily and on good days could reach 15 to 20 miles if they denied their lungs need for oxygen (which they didn't do that often for obvious reasons). They had a month of no training in the two Decembers as that was when the holidays rolled around and Lucy went to spend them with Fairy Tail. December was also the time they celebrated the birthdays of all those whose birthdays were unknown including Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed whom had either never known or forgotten over time and had S-class trials in which Lucy was invited to watch both years. After that, it was back to training.

Yukino and Lucy had come to think of each other as best friends and had to practically be pulled apart by force much to the Twin Dragons' chagrin. It had become habit for Sting to put Yukino over his shoulder and carry her to the guild while Rogue stayed for a while talking with Lucy both as a distraction and as an excuse to get to know her better. Sometimes they'd talk for hours until the stars came out and they'd lie next to each other watching the night sky, while other times they'd go inside Lucy's tent and read together in contentedness. Often Rogue would find himself waking up, not in his room, but in Lucy's tent with one arm wrapped around her waist protectively. When Rogue flushed at his actions and began apologizing the first time it happened, Lucy smiled and assured him that it actually helped her sleep through her night terrors. Since then, Rogue had never apologized for sleeping at her side.

It was December X784, when Lucy had gotten a call from Fairy Tail telling her that the S-Class trials were beginning and that she needed to come to the guild immediately in order to watch it on the lacrima screen set up in the guild hall. She quickly said goodbye to the Sabertooth members who were training and collected her stuff, running to the train station.

Once Lucy had made it to the guid she quickly put her stuff down and called out Loke, who had promised Gray that he would be his partner in the upcoming trials. Since Lucy could sustain a key from long distance, she could keep a safe distance from the trials while still allowing Loke to keep his promise. Cana, on the other hand, was partnered up with Aries as Lucy was hoping for Cana to win this for her dad Guildarts. She quickly said goodbye to her spirits and then was squeezed against an all too familiar pair of boobs.

"Evergreen you're crushing me." Lucy struggled to breathe as she attempted to squirm her way into a more comfortable position.

"I can't help it. I haven't seen you in forever and now I have to leave with this ape of a man." Evergreen gestured to Elfman and rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it."

Evergreen dropped Lucy and flushed red, storming off to the boat the contestants were getting on. Lucy waved goodbye and waited for the boat to roll up its anchor. She then went inside the guild to watch the trials while a knot began to form in her stomach. She figured it was from two spirits growing farther away from her but she couldn't help wondering if something larger was going to happen. As a precaution she called out her newest spirit, Kronos. He had rough black hair that stuck out in all directions and two red horns atop his head.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" He said raising his soft golden eyes to her face and bowing slightly in respect.

"Can you look into the possible future outcomes of these trials? I have a very bad feeling. Please don't tell anyone else though. It might worry them."

"I'll be right on it, Princess." He instantly faded away and began in his time sensory magic.

All the magic Lucy was using was beginning to catch up to her and so she went to the infirmary to rest for a while while the trials went on. She would be filled in later on what happened. For now, all she needed was a good rest.

For some reason, even without Rogue being there, she wasn't having nightmares. She was resting peacefully on the bumpy mattress she was lying on. She was dreaming about the trials. In a trial called Power and Luck, Natsu and Happy fought against Guildarts (Happy being little to no help at all) and won going on to the next trial. Evergreen and Elfman went up against Mirajane and got through by pretending to be engaged. Cana and Aries went up against Freed and Bixlow and won due to their womanly charm and their magic. Levy and Gajeel took the calm path and immediately went on to the next trial. Juvia and Lisanna lost against Erza after putting up a good fight and they along with Wendy, Mest, Freed and Bixlow were eliminated from the trial much to their chagrin. That left Gray, Loke, Natsu, Happy, Evergreen, Elfman, Cana, Aries, Levy, and Gajeel going on the the next trial which was Locating the First Master's Grave in which they used hints they figured out themselves to find the burial site of Mavis Vermillion-the first master of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Lucy was having fun watching the trials in her dreams until this challenge when suddenly the dream was a nightmare just like any other night. At that point Zeref arrived and Grimoire Heart attacked. Although they were eventually defeated a much larger evil came their way in the form of Acnologia who destroyed the island. Lucy then bolted upwards to be met with Kronos standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's not over. Rogue and Sting may not be ready yet to take on Acnologia, but I know one slayer who might be. Kronos you may leave."

He disappeared in a mist of gold dust and Lucy immediately called out Virgo while getting out of the infirmary bed.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No punishment. I need you to dig a tunnel from here to Cobra's cell in the Council's dungeons and then one from there to Tenrou." Virgo flinched at the order, but did as she was told. Lucy hesitated before sliding down the magic tunnel to the prison. When she was there she popped her head out of the hole. She was underneath the blanket she assumed Cobra had for sleep and lifted it slightly to see into the cell. It was a concrete room with the only color being from the person sitting at the front of the room who turned towards the blanket when it rustled. He had red hair and a single silvery, black eye that stared at the young girl with bewilderment while the other eye was shut with a scar across it.

"If you want out come here now. There's a hole and we'll be going someplace special."

"Why are you breaking me out?" His question was short and to the point. Why would he trust a voice from under his blanket when everything else in the world has betrayed him.

"You're a dragon slayer and there's going to be a dragon attacking Tenrou Island in about 30 minutes. Don't ask how I know. This benefits the both of us. You get out of this place and my friends are saved. What do you say?"

Cobra chuckles at the mouth on the kid in front of him and jumps into the hole where they are both taken to Tenrou.

They come out in some foliage and the hole disappears. They hear multiple people talking and look through the foliage to see Fairy Tail.

Cobra sneered. "You never said you were Fairy Tail scum."

"I'm not, but I am their friend and I got you out of jail. Take this note and give it to Gray. I'm going back to their guild hall. Please help them." With that a hole appeared and she slipped through it to watch what happens on the lacrima screen.

When Cobra came out of the foliage, everyone attempted to attack him. He easily dodged each attack by reading their thoughts and grabbed Gray's hand slamming him down to the ground and slipping Lucy's note into his hand.

"The little blonde girl who brought me here told me to give this to you."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, sure. She was short and blonde."

Gray opened the letter read it out loud for the guild and Cobra.

"Dear Gray Onee-san, It has come to my attention that a dragon named Acnologia is coming to destroy the island. As I didn't want you to die, I got you another dragon slayer to fight with you. I'll handle the paperwork for his formal release. All you need to do is destroy that dragon! Love, Lucy." Everyone stared at the letter with stern expressions. If something wanted to eliminate them they'd eliminate it first, even if it meant getting help from Cobra.

A loud roar sounded in the distance and a black and blue figure appeared to be moving fast towards the island.

"When the dragon gets here, I will hold it back by using my giant magic." Makarov stated gesturing to the black and blue dragon rapidly approaching. "You all attack from its other sides. Find a weak point. We will survive."

When the dragon arrived they did exactly that. The slayers went berserk on the dragon and so did everyone else. The only problem was, none of it was doing anything to the dragon. Acnologia barely had a scratch and it had been holding out on the group unlike what had done previously with Guildarts. It finally seemed as if the dragon had had enough and it takes to the skies for a breath attack. In a final act of defense everyone including Cobra joined hands and focused all the power they had left into surviving. With a huge blast and a white explosion the lacrima went dark leaving Fairy Tail in silence.

Lucy felt as if something were ripping away from her body and screamed out in pain. She had left her spirits on the island and instead of going back to the spirit world as they usually did, they looked to be completely obliterated. Lucy could feel the contracts being broken and the keys burning her hip. Everyone left in the guild flocked around her, but she was already unconscious. Macao began to spit orders regarding her health and a search team to go to where the island was. Lucy was carried to the infirmary and placed in the same bed she was in before. After being tested by Porlyusica who was called in as soon as the event happened, she was said to be in a magic coma. She would wake sporadically until her spirits were back- if they ever did come back. The island was not found no matter where or how long they looked. Everything seemed to be going wrong for Fairy Tail.

When Sabertooth caught wind of what happened, Yukino, Sting, and Rogue boarded the first train to Fairy Tail they could while Rufus and Orga covered for them at the guild. When they arrived they were cloaked in the cloud of depression that hung over the place.

"Where's Lucy?" Yukino asked worried for her best friend.

Macao looked up at the sudden intrusion and pointed towards the infirmary. "I'm so sorry."

The three widened their eyes at his forlorn and grieving expression. The rushed in to where the old, blue-haired man had pointed only to see Lucy in a coma with a troubled expression resting on her usually smiling face. With her golden hair acting as a halo around her head she looked like an angel. Yukino burst into tears falling to her knees next to the bed. Sting kept a straight face kneeling next to Yukino and rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to calm the both of them. Yukino turned in order to cry on Sting's shoulder while Rogue moved painfully slow towards Lucy's other side. He took her hand in his and held it to his lips allowing a tear to slide down his pale lips. His reddish eyes scanned her face for any side of waking and there was none.

"We need to go back to the guild. We can visit again another time." Rogue dropped the porcelain hand and stalked out the door followed by Sting and the still weeping Yukino. Things would never be the same again.


	6. Seven Years, Seven Days

Chapter 5- Seven Years, Seven Days

July 7, X785. After seven months of grieving, Fairy Tail was finally beginning to return to normal. Well, as normal as a guild could be with most of its members most likely dead and being in extreme debt with no way to pay. Though certain members from other guilds would come to help out, Fairy Tail was still in a bad state and would most likely remain that way until they gained new members.

At 11:30 on the dot, Yukino, Sting, and Rogue walked through the door as they did every Thursday and headed to the infirmary. Once inside, they closed the door and went to the positions they always did. Yukino and Sting sat in the chairs to her right while Rogue would sit to her left. While Rogue took up the position of sitting and holding her hand, Yukino would take out a book and begin reading it out aloud to the comatose girl. Sting would sit by Yukino waiting to take over the position of reader when Yukino broke down and could no longer pronounce the words. That day everything seemed to have been going as the new normal had been: boring, sad, and lonely. That is until the hand holding Rogue's began to squeeze harder and Lucy sat bolt upright in her bed.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? Were they saved?" The three Sabertooth mages looked at her shell-shocked and couldn't muster an answer for the hysterical girl. "Please tell me they slayed Acnologia." The girl looked around. "Wait… Wasn't I in the Guild Hall just now? And what was that pain I was feeling? Are my spirits alright? Have the release forms been filled out for Cobra? Did-?" Suddenly a hand gripped her mouth and her brows furrowed in frustration.

"Stop talking so we can answer some of your questions."

Lucy nodded and wacked Rogue's hand away from her face with a slight scowl.

"I need you to be calm and let me get through telling you before you interject." Lucy nodded in response to Rogue's statement and he continued. "Tenrou island has disappeared and everyone who was on it has been ruled dead by the Magic Council despite the lack in bones, blood, or any other evidence to prove it. Though this does seem bad, it means that if they do come back, Cobra will not have to go back. Sting taped Lahar saying this fact and so that ruling cannot be voided." Lucy had a somber smile on her face, but nodded for Rogue to continue. "This may be hard to process, but I beg you to remain calm. You have been in a coma for the last seven months because Loke and Aries have disappeared along with the island. Your coma is the only reason the Magic Council hasn't arrested you yet. This is why you have to stay calm. We don't want to alert anyone that you are awake."

Lucy shook her head at this. Though her eyes were full of tears, she would not let one drop fall. "I have to turn myself in. What I did was against the law and I have to serve my time."

Rogue growled at this and stalked towards the door knowing that arguing with the stubborn girl would be useless.

"If you want to give your life away, I won't fight you. However," He sneered turning to face the girl, "remember who's been grieving for the last seven months; remember who has been watching the person they love possibly dying in front of their eyes."

Lucy was agast as Rogue turned back around and slammed the door behind him. She had no idea that the three Sabertooth mages had come to love her as part of their small, broken family, but she had to do the right thing. After sending the slightly distraught Sting and Yukino out, Lucy began to get dressed into a pair of sweats and a large sweatshirt. If she was going to be imprisoned, she'd at least be comfortable. She strutted out of the guild with her head held high, ignoring the surprised looks from the remaining Fairy Tail members. She boarded the first train to Era and marched herself into the Magic Council Headquarters with her hands held out for her handcuffs.

"I'd like to be arrested please. I'm turning myself in for freeing Cobra before he-" The 13 year old gulped, "died…" Suddenly she was put into handcuffs by some rune knights and brought into an office where a man who looked to be about 19 sat behind neat stacks of paper piled about 2 feet high each. He was looking down at some papers and reaching for his glasses.

"I'm very busy, make it quick." He looked up at the girl and sat back in his chair. "I see… Knights," They all stiffened, "at ease and out. I'll take care of Ms. Heartfilia."

The knights filed out and Commander Lahar got up out of his chair. He went around the desk and took off the handcuffs that were chafing Lucy's small wrists.

"I see you have turned yourself in, but there is no use for handcuffs when there is no real threat. I'm putting you in the cell with Sorano. She used to be a celestial spirit mage as well so you two should get along fine. She was also an associate of Cobra's, so she shouldn't hurt you as long as you tell her what you did for him. Leave out the fact that he's dead though. She could be quite… bitter about that." He chuckled a little at this unfortunate event and gestured for the girl to follow him. She did easily even without handcuffs hindering her possible escape. "For lunch and dinner, prisoners are let out into a common area outside where food and water is provided. Here is your cell." He opened it and pushed the girl in, closing the door behind her. "Behave yourself." He called out as a final dismissal before walking away.

Lucy observed her surroundings and was surprised by what she saw. She was expecting something more violent and magical? But all she saw was a normal cell. A concrete floor with concrete walls and a bunk bed in the corner was laid out in front of the girl. The only difference she could see was the door on the other side of the room that had a small window that showed a courtyard on the other side of it. She noticed a large mass below the blanket on the bottom bunk and made the connection that it must be the 'Sorano' girl Lahar had been referring to. Lucy didn't want to bother the female who was sleeping well into the afternoon, so she climbed up to the top bunk in order to figure out how she would be living for the rest of her stay; however long that would be. The mattress was springy and bumpy but it wasn't uncomfortable enough to not be able to sleep. There was a light pink uniform on the bed that she put on quickly before looking at the position of the camera that was in the corner of the room. As soon as it wasn't looking directly at where the bed was, Lucy silently ripped a small hole in the side of her mattress. She took her keys that she had placed in her trainer's bra and slid them in between the springs. She decided against leaving them at the guild earlier and instead had to smuggle them into the prison discretely. Just after she had hidden her keys, the rusty squeal of a door being opened reverberated around the room. She looked to the source and saw that the door to the courtyard had been cracked open.

A grumble sounded from beneath her and a thump followed as the mass of blankets from the bottom bunk came tumbling to the floor. The blankets then fell away and a teenager of about 16 years with dark blue eyes and long white hair styled with bangs and a blue ribbon headband appeared. Her hair and headband were mussed and her eyelids were barely open as she made her way groggily to the door. She opened it and turned her head to where she sensed another presence.

"I'm Sorano. You're my new roommate. You coming out for lunch or not?" Sorano sighed as she held the door for the blonde girl in the top bunk and waited for a response.

Lucy wasted no time in jumping down to the floor and hurrying out. She waited for Sorano to lead her to where she needed to go. Sorano was wearing a white prisoner's uniform that stood in stark contrast to the concrete wall behind her as she closed the door and led out to the courtyard. The yard was in the shape of a hexagon with multiple doors on all sides except for one that had a window on it and multiple slots where the food for the prisoners was slid out. Sorano led Lucy over to the window to get food and then gestured for the girl to sit at a table where three other people were sitting. Lucy sat down hesitantly next to a teenage boy in dark gray scrubs with black and white hair who seemed to only be a couple of years older than her. He stared her down with red eyes and a small smirk masking his face.

"Who's the new girl?" The dark teen aimed his question towards Sorano, but knowing Sorano couldn't answer for her Lucy took over her own introduction.

"I'm Lucy."

A new person who was about 18 was sitting with both of his knees up to his chest. He had a blonde mohawk, scrubs the color of lightening, and sunglasses. "What're ya' in for, shorty?"

"I broke the dragon slayer, Cobra, out of jail and made arrangements so that I would take his place here."

The group's jaws dropped and a large man with red hair, white scrubs, and geometrically shaped features spoke up. "How'd you get him out of solitary?"

"I'll only tell you if you tell me your names and ages." Lucy stated with a smile towards the shocked people in front of her.

The black and white haired man next to her started. "Macbeth. 15. Call me Midnight."

The male with the mohawk followed. "Sawyer. 18. Call me Racer."

Then the oddly shaped man said, "Richard. 25. I prefer to be referred to as Hoteye."

Finally Sorano said, "My name is Sorano. 16. Call me Angel. Now how'd you get Cobra out?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage and my spirit Virgo can dig holes long distances. I had her make a hole from where I was to Cobra's solitary cell and then another hole from there to where he needed to be. That was seven months ago though and I've been in a coma ever since. I'm supposed to only be awake for short spurts of time until my spirits… Come back. You see two of my spirits were forcefully ripped from me and until I'm connected with them again I'm basically sleeping beauty." She made sure not to go into too much detail but still all the prisoners listening looked pretty shocked, but Angel was on a whole different level than the rest. Her mouth hung wide open and her eyes looked to be bulging out of her head.

"How could they possibly be separated from you? That should be impossible." Angel was extremely confused as to how this could have happened. She used to read up on Celestial spirit magic constantly hoping to find some way to become even stronger than she already was and in everything she read there was nothing about having keys ripped from a person.

"I'd rather not say. It's a bit traumatic for me." Lucy gulped. "I just hope that they're okay, wherever they are…"

Angel nodded, knowing the pain of having keys being taken. Though she hadn't had her keys ripped from her as Lucy had, she instead had them taken from her by the magic council after that takeover mage from Fairy Tail, Lisanna, had beaten her. Though her treatment of the spirits could have been better, she still loved her beautiful lamb, childish twins, and cool scorpion and hoped that they were in better hands now and weren't being used as they were before.

"WRAP IT UP! TIME TO GET BACK INTO YOUR CELLS!" A large Rune Knight came out and started ushering the prisoners back where they came from. The Oracion Seis's table got up with a collective groan and threw out their trash heading to their separate cells. Before Lucy could get to her shared cell with Angel however, she got a wave of nausea and promptly passed out.

Angel widened her eyes at this, but soon remembered what the blonde had said about her sleeping spells. Angel called out for one of the Rune knights.

"She might be out for a few months due to her condition. Do you mind getting her on life support so that she doesn't die? That'd be great. Bye!" Angel was very flippant with her request, but did make her point as shown by the knight having picked up the 13 year old and taking her away.

"Bye, Sleeping Beauty…" Angel believed that everyone associated with the Oracion Seis should be known as something other than what their name had been originally. She quickly rethought the nickname of 'Sleeping Beauty' _It doesn't quite fit. Maybe… Aurora? Perfect._

* * *

July 7, X786.

It was just another day for Angel. Up at 1 pm for lunch, talking with the Oracion Seis, and then back to bed until dinner. Nothing seemed to be wrong until she was woken from her second slumber by a knock on the door that led to the rest of the prison. It was soon opened and a familiar blonde walked through the door with a smile on her face. When she saw the white haired girl with her eyes open in her bed she quickly greeted her with a, "Hello Angel," and walked over to her. "It's been awhile hasn't it? I heard it's been a year."

Angel barely recognized the now 14 year old girl in front of her. Though Lucy had been asleep for the year, her body had not stopped growing. She looked to be about 5' 2' and was curvier than most girls would be at her age. She looked to have needed a 'C' cup bra and had a small waist that got wider at the bottom curving to form a nice, round butt. It almost made Angel wish she was lesbian… and younger. She smirked and got out of bed. "My! Look how Aurora's grown. Such a curvy girl! I bet Midnight will love this."

Lucy blushed at Angel's complement and went completely red at the comment about Midnight. "You really think so?'

Angel laughed. "Of course. That doors going to open any second for dinner and we're going to sit where we were last year. Don't even try to get out of sitting next to Midnight. That antisocial twit's face is going to be so red. I can see it now!" She clasped her hands in a trance before looking towards the door that had opened during her brief daydream. "Let's go."

Angel took Lucy's hand in hers and rushed to get the food from the window and sat down at the table where the three males were sitting.

Lucy hesitated before taking a seat next to Midnight, but when she finally did, their arms accidentally brushed causing the 16 year old boy to look at where the touch had come from. His heavily blackened eyes grew wide in shock as he looked at the blonde haired beauty to the side of him. Though only able to see Lucy's profile, Midnight felt as if he had laid eyes on the most beautiful creature in the universe. He thought upon what he thought of her as and realized that he'd never actually seen many girls other than Angel, who seemed disgusting to him as she was practically his sister, and Cubellios, who was a snake… and dead…

Midnight came out of his thought process when he realized Lucy was questioning him.

"Is there something on my face?" Lucy's voice held nothing but innocence and she tilted her head at Midnight's obvious staring.

Midnight growled at the low chuckles he heard coming from his team mates. He looked at her face once again and searched desperately for something wrong and he smirked when he saw a bit of sauce on the corner of Lucy's lips.

"Yes, allow me to take care of that for you." Midnight then leaned closer and gently licked the sauce from Lucy's mouth.

"Talk about sex appeal, Aurora." Angel guffawed and began to roll around laughing on the ground next to the table.

Lucy's face drained of all color as she muttered out, "Sex appeal," and passed out.

"Good going, Midnight. You killed her."

* * *

July 7, X787

As a 15 year old newly awoken girl, Lucy had one thing on her mind and that was revenge. She observed herself in the mirror. Trim waste, triple Ds, cute face. Perfect. Lucy strutted out of the prison's infirmary and into the courtyard where everyone was eating lunch. She pushed up her breasts and leaned in front of Midnight nonchalantly.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" She asked with a saucy voice and a flick of the tongue.

Midnight shook his head quickly from side to side with a red face. Lucy sat down next to him and put a finger under his chin. "Do you want to apologize for licking my face last year?"

He laughed slightly, still with a dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Nope."

Lucy's saucy grin transformed into the face of a monster as she slid out of her seat. "LUCY KICK!" Thus Midnight was out cold against the wall on the other side of the courtyard and Lucy fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

For the next four years, Lucy would always wake up on the seventh of July at varying times. Each day she woke, the closer she would get to the Oracion Seis members. They began to accept her into their small family and she began to think of them as part of her family as well, though when she thought of the feeling of family she'd usually feel nausea and a pain in her heart that wouldn't stop until she fell asleep again.

The first of these four years, Midnight responded to Lucy's powerful kick with an equally as powerful kiss which startled Lucy into sleeping once again. The second year, Lucy retaliated with a punch to the face and a soft kiss to 'make the boo boo better'. The third year, the two began a full on fight that ended in the 18 year old woman and 20 year old man making out only to be separated by a disgusted Angel who told them to 'get a room'. The fourth year, Lucy sat next to Midnight with her head on his shoulder until she once again fell asleep.

Eight months later, Lucy was woken up in April by a magical force and let out of the prison with news that Tenrou was back and with it came her family from Fairy Tail. The brown-eyed girl got her keys from her mattress and gave Midnight a sweet goodbye kiss and a promise to get him out along with Angel, Hoteye, and Racer. The prison allowed her to keep the prison scrubs on as her old clothes would have never fit the curvy woman she had become. She set out to the Fairy Tail guild as a brand new woman who had experienced many new things in the last seven years and seven days.

 **I might be posting a little late next week as I only have 600 words typed out for the next chapter. No worries though! I will finish the chapter and post it ASAP. Please leave a comment as it always makes my day to read what you have to say and follow/favorite if you enjoy this story.**


	7. Reunions

**This took longer than expected and is shorter than all my other chapters. I'm so sorry, but a short chapter is better than no chapter!**

Chapter 6- Reunions

Lucy could barely stand on her shaking legs as she saw the dump that the Fairy Tail guild had become. She looked upon the crooked sign and unhinged door in a slight panic that something terrible had happened to the guild in her absence. She simply would not stand for the guild she had grown to love to be in shambles any longer. Though she would love to fight whoever had done this, she was more responsible than that and knew that she had not been allowed to use her magic in so long that she might go into a different type of coma if she tried to used a lot of magic all at once.

When her train of thought hit the topic of comas, her head immediately began to spin.

 _Loke and Aries are in the guild right now and they won't even know what I look like…_

Lucy sighed and walked through the doors greeted by the cheers and laughter coming from the people inside. Lucy smiled knowing that everything would soon be fine with the Tenrou group back.

Suddenly Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to whip her head around. "Hi! You must be one of the guild members who joined during the gap. I'm Levy. What's your name?"

Lucy looked at the shorter blue haired mage for a long time before tears started to stream down her pale face. The person she had talked with so many years ago about reading and writing looked just the same as she did seven years before, but she didn't recognize the woman Lucy had become. She turned her tear stained face down partially to hide her obvious crying and partially to look at what she had become. She was taller and curvier than the solid script mage in front of her and was dressed in dirty pink prison scrubs. She was not the young, innocent girl she used to be.

Finally gaining the confidence she needed to continue the so far one-sided conversation, Lucy planted a smile on her red and puffy face and looked up to the confused bluenette.

"What? You don't recognize your little Lu-chan anymore?"

Levy gasped suddenly and processed the information she was given. This blonde bombshell in front of her couldn't be the Lucy she knew before the 7 years she spent on Tenrou, could she? She was certainly taller and bustier than the little girl she knew before, but somehow when Levy looked into the woman's brown orbs, she knew she was Lucy.

"L-" She sniffed and began to scream out, "LU-CHAN!" She then ran to her and squeezed her until she couldn't breath anymore.

"Levy? I c-can't breathe!" Little did she know everyone in the guild had noticed their reunion and were staring with open mouths.

"Princess!" Leo called out, being the first to break out of his revery. He circled his suit-clad arms around the blonde mage who had only just escaped Levy's arms. "Knowing that I have left my princess for 7 years has left me destitute of any emotion other than sadness. I only hope you can forgive me of any pain I have brought to you."

At this Lucy began bawling. She remembered all the thoughts she had of him and Aries while she was in prison and squeezed the life out of him as Levy had her. "Please never leave me again!" She cried out burying her head in his neck as she did when she had nightmares as a child.

Loke's face turned from an expression of relief to one of concern. The girl in front of him seemed so broken- so hollow- that she could have honestly been an entirely different person. It broke his heart to see her this way.

"What happened while I've been gone, Princess?"

Lucy was hesitant to answer as she noticed all eyes were still on her, but decided to tell the guild everything.

"I've been in prison for the last seven years for breaking Cobra out." A collective gasp was heard, but there were no interruptions. "Though my body has gone through the change of seven years, I only have memories of the seven days I was awake. You see when you were trapped on the island, Loke," Leo smiled at her using his nickname, "it felt as if you and Aries were ripped from me and I was sent into a coma in which I only awakened on the seventh of July every year. This is the eighth time I've been awake in these seven years. Although prison itself wasn't very bad for me as I made-Friends-with what's left of the Oracion Seis, the fact that I was ripped from you and not allowed the company of my spirits for all those years has made me," she took her time to find the correct phrasing, "more mature than I already was when I was 12."

Everyone stood in silence taking in everything they had just been told. Little Lucy wasn't so little anymore. She had undergone yet another tragic experience and yet could still try and smile when everything seemed tough. Gray, the person who used to be her 'brother figure', no longer felt as if her could fill the role of the 'brother figure'. He felt inadequate; as if his leaving caused her all the pain she had been in and he was not alone in this feeling. Almost everyone in the guild blamed themselves for causing Lucy to become this shell of her former self.

Cana, on the other hand, would have none of it. She walked up to the weeping girl and handed her a beer. "I know two reasons why these seven year have been good for you, sweetheart." She pointed to her breasts individually, learning towards each one as she did. "One and two."

Lucy blushed a deep red. "Cana!"

"What? Don't tell me no one in that prison noticed what a beauty you've become!"

Lucy blushed even deeper and his her face as she thought of Midnight.

Suddenly Cobra came out of the crowd with an angry expression. "You did NOT hook up with Midnight. Please tell me I heard your thoughts wrong."

"I didn't 'hook up' with him! We just… Kissed… A lot."

Cobra facepalmed and walked out of the guild to think on that tidbit of information for a while.

Natsu on the other hand chose to make himself known with a declaration. "When he gets out of prison, he's going to fight me!"

A growl was heard as Laxus stepped out of the crowd and knocked Natsu into the ground. "Only if I don't get to him first."

Meanwhile Elfman was holding back a thrashing Evergreen, who was screaming, "I'm gonna kill that emo punk," over and over again.

This display was not gone unnoticed by Lucy as she began to double over laughing causing the guild to go silent.

"I've missed this."

Tears spilled over her plump cheeks as she stood in front of the people she had accepted as dead years ago who stared back at her with looks of understanding and remorse for leaving her alone for so long. They hated that she had spilled tears on their behalf and wanted to make it up to her, but didn't know how to.

Natsu, recovering from Laxus' strong punch that sent him into the ground, saw Lucy's tears and walked over to her pulling her into his strong arms. He whispered reassurances in her ear as she buried her head into his shoulder seeking the comfort that came from his familiar warmth.

When the tears had stopped Lucy pulled away from Natsu's reluctant arms and turned towards the guild master, Makarov.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to officially join the guild."

"Of course it's alright, my child. I've always thought of you as an honorary member anyway." He then mumbled something about worrying about Sabertooth stealing Lucy away that only those with the best ears could hear.

Makarov motioned for Mira to come over with the guild stamp and she happily obliged with a skip in her step.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to make you an official member, Lucy. Now where would you like the guild mark and in what color?"

Lucy giggled at Mira's enthusiasm. "I'd like it on my right hand in pink, please."

Mira wasted no time in stamping the blonde's hand and pulling her into a hug. "Welcome to the guild, Lucy!"

The guild cheered and Lucy knew she was home. Though Lucy was overjoyed at her new membership, she couldn't help but think of Sabertooth. She knew her friends there wanted her to join when she was still training with them, but at the same time she felt right in Fairy Tail and she didn't think that Rogue would forgive her for leaving him. He probably hates her. She wouldn't blame him if he did. She just hopes that whenever she sees him again they can at least be civil, even though she'd love to still be his friend.


	8. Reunions- Part 2

**Happy July! Summer just moves so fast, doesn't it?**

Chapter 7- Reunions part 2

Lucy had been sitting at the Fairy Tail drinking her usual strawberry smoothie looking around the rowdy guild when suddenly a small fireball knocked the pink drink out of her hand and onto her prison scrubs, which happened to be the only clothes she had due to her lack of money. She fumed at the sight of her drink on her clothes and practically screamed, "Natsu," before grabbing his ear and dragging it down so she could look him straight in the eyes. "These are my only clothes and your fire ruined them!"

"It was your fault your drink was in the way…" He murmured looking down.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

Suddenly Natsu gained back his smile and picked up Lucy. "I know what to do, Luce!" He started to run out the guild doors.

Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as Natsu plowed through the streets of Magnolia at a rapid pace. "What the hell, Natsu?!"

"We're goin' to my place. You can wear my coat while you get your clothes cleaned!"

"I can't wear your coat!"

"Why not? You used to all the time when you were younger."

Lucy huffed, "I'm not so young any more, Natsu. Wearing your clothes would be embarrassing…"

"Nothin's embarrassing about having to wear different clothes while yours are gettin' cleaned, Weirdo."

"Fine. Just let me down, I can walk on my own."

"Although you're really heavy I'm going to have to say no."

"No?" Her eyes narrowed and her face was slightly flushed in anger.

"I know you, Luce. You're probably embarrassed about the stain. I'm just making sure no one can see it."

Lucy's eyes softened at the sentiment and she made herself more comfortable in his arms. She smiled the brightest she could at Natsu. "Thank you."

Natsu looked down at her smile and buried his face in his scarf with a tint of pink on his cheeks the same shade as his hair. "No problem, Luce."

Once they arrived at Natsu's home in the woods, he set Lucy down and opened the door for her. Once she walked into the house she had known so well in her childhood, she took a seat on the only place that didn't have clothes strown over it or weird substances growing out of it; the bed. Natsu went to his closet and started to throw things out of it in order to find his coat and possibly a pair of pants that were too small on him. He found the coat pretty quickly and threw it over to Lucy and then dug some more for the pants.

Lucy quickly took off her stained shirt and began to put on the coat. It hung loosely on her shoulders and the one long sleeve on her left side went over her hand. She had to overlap the two sides of the black coat and then latch the brown belt around her waist on the smallest setting so that it wouldn't fall off and so only one side of the dark golden trim could be seen.

Natsu finally found the pants and threw them to Lucy. When he turned around after a couple of minutes stuffing things back in his closet haphazardly, he saw Lucy with the pants and coat on and her struggling with something on the sleeve.

She noticed him looking at her and pouted slightly looking away. "Do you mind helping with the buckle on the sleeve?" She mumbled just loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear.

He chuckled slightly and went over to help her with the fickle buckle. "Can't even put on clothes by yourself anymore?"

Lucy scoffed. "I'll have you know I can put on my own clothing just fine, yours are just unnecessarily hard. I mean, buckles on a sleeve? Really? How practical is that?"

Natsu continued to laugh at her distress and walked away after putting the buckle in place. He walked over to the door out and gestured for her to follow.

She promptly picked up her scrubs and followed him out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna pick a job out for us, since you are part of Team Natsu now!"

"When did you get that idea?"

"Just now."

"I need to wash my clothes."

"Give them to Lisanna to wash! She always washes mine."

"I can't do that. It'd be rude and I'm pretty sure she does your laundry for a different reason. Let me just stop by wear I'm staying and I'll meet you at the guild."

"No worries! I'll come with you to your house and then we can go."

"No!" She paused with wide eyes. "Just wait for me at the guild and pick out a job. I'll be right back from my," she flinched, "house."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in question, but eventually shrugged. "Okay, Luce."

Lucy let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding as she watched Natsu walk away. She couldn't let him know she was still living in a tent or else he'd make a big deal and everyone would want to offer her warm shelter. She didn't want to be a bother to anyone else. She'd just continue to live in the tent Virgo had insisted on giving her. She didn't know why her spirits still showed her so much kindness even after not seeing them for 7 years. She wouldn't accept any of the clothes Virgo offered or the fluff Aries offered, she felt she didn't deserve them, so everyday after she left the guild she'd sleep on the dirt floor under the protection of the thin fabric the tent was made out of.

She sighed thinking of the conditions she was living in and walked towards her tent. Once she got close to where she had been staying in the woods she noticed three sets of new footprints leading up to her tent. Suddenly alarmed, she crouched down into a defensive position and sneaked her way over to her tent trying her best to not make a sound as she heard voices nearby.

In the small clearing with her tent, there were three people, two men and one woman, and two cats trying to make a fire. The man speaking the loudest was blond with light blue eyes. He wore a brown crop top with black suspenders, long black gloves that stopped just before his shoulder, and a cropped blue jacket with a fluffy gray fringe on his muscular upper body, while clad in black and gray pants with yellow undertones on his toned legs. The woman had short white hair with a blue rose in it and sapphire eyes. Her clothing consisted of a pure white dress with blue trim and thigh high boots of the same colors. A white cape draped over her small figure with white feathers around her neck to make her seem as if she were a beautifully, elegant swan. The last who had so far not said a thing had raven hair that covered one of his two piercing red eyes. A black cloak covered his body though slivers of his gray shirt and cross-patterned leg coverings could be seen if looking hard enough.

Lucy stiffened and backed up when she realized who they were she covered her mouth to make sure she made no noise while sobbing. They were... different. They no longer had large smiles on their faces when they spoke to each other; instead, their faces were either scowling, smirking, or void of any emotion at all. They too were broken. She couldn't accept it. She took another step back accidentally stepping on a twig causing the two men to look in her direction. In the blink of an eye, she was grabbed harshly and brought into her own clearing as a sort of prisoner. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't stop crying. They needed to let her go. She struggled to get out of the grip of whoever was holding her. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't get out of the strong man's arms. She bit down on the hand holding her mouth until she tasted blood warranting a small groan from the man, but nothing more as he kept his hand there though holding her a bit harder to the point it was hard to breathe.

"Wait. She smells… familiar."

Suddenly a face nuzzled her neck and she was dropped to the ground.

"Lucy…" The two men whispered at the same time. She began crawling away, but was soon stopped by a strong force crashing into her.

"Lucy!" A feminine voice rang close to her ear while thin arms wrapped around her torso.

Blinking fiercely, Lucy reached out to touch the pale face in front of her. "Y-Yukino."

Yukino nodded and touched her forehead to Lucy's. "I missed you." Tears flowed down her face as she looked at her blonde friend.

"You shouldn't have. It's my fault. It's all my fault. My fault Tenrou disappeared for seven years. My fault for goin to jail. My fault for leaving you all. I don't deserve to be missed."

She was pulled to her feet by the blonde man and held up by the collar of Natsu's jacket. He looked pissed. "What the FUCK, Lucy?!" He screamed in her face. "You're pathetic. This isn't the Lucy I know." He grew softer. "Of course we missed you, Dumbass. Nothing you can do or say about it."

"Sting." Lucy smiled at his words. Though harsh, they were exactly what she needed.

"Rogue, get over here and do what you've been talking about doing for months."

Rogue narrowed his eyes at Sting and walked over without saying anything. He turned his gaze towards Lucy who gulped wondering what he wanted. Did he want to slap her? Punch her? Pull her hair and call her the devil incarnate?

What Rogue did next surprised her as she felt his arms go around her shoulders and one of his hands go behind her head to pull it into his chest and below his chin. She leaned into his hug and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer and nuzzle into his chest.

"I missed this, Rogue. I'm so s-sorry for leaving you." She sobbed into his chest and Rogue brought them both down to the ground, adjusting their position so that she was on his criss-crossed legs sideways with her legs going over his and her arms were still around his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"Don't be sorry. You are here now and that's all that matters."

Yukino leaned into Sting as the duo watched Lucy and Rogue reunite. They knew how much Rogue had been looking forward to the day he would see her again. He had forgiven her the week after she had left for jail and had been pining for her ever since. He talked even less than he already did and got distracted easily by the littlest things. Seeing her was good for him. She was his light. They all knew that Rogue loved her, but the mystery was in whether she loved him back. She didn't show it much seven years before and although she was crying in Rogue's arms there was no inclination as to whether she liked now. Hell, she could be dating someone else for all they knew.

Eventually the crying stopped and Lucy got up without a word to pick up what looked to be dirty pink rags and put them in the ratty tent at the edge of the clearing. She smiled to her friends and gestured to the clearing. "Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back after I talk to Natsu."

Rogue twitched before uttering, "What's going on with you and Natsu?"

"Oh! We're really good friends now. He stained my clothes so I'm borrowing his."

"Why didn't you change into your own clothes?"

"What is this an interrogation?" She snapped causing Rogue to glare.

"You don't have any other clothes, do you?"

Lucy blushed under his harsh gaze and scowled at the ground. "No." She mumbled.

He growled. "Why didn't you ask Virgo for some clothes? She would have happily brought you some."

Lucy grew completely red in anger and she looked as if she could have commanded all of Zeref's creations in that moment. "It's none of your damn business, is it?!" She stormed out of the clearing cursing in ancient tongues that only she and possibly Levy could understand.

Rogue ran his hand through his hair. "You two stay here and make the fire. I'll be back." He growled as he left the clearing.

Yukino giggled. "They argue like an old married couple."

Sting smirked. "As long as their arguments give us a little alone time together, I'm okay with it."

Yukino smacked his arm lightly with a blush on her face. "Oh, Sting!"


End file.
